


Illusion

by Ragemerize



Series: Luminous & Phantom One-Shot collection [4]
Category: MapleStory
Genre: Drinking, Drunkenness, Fluff and Humor, Illusions, Lumiphan - Freeform, M/M, Party, Phanlumi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragemerize/pseuds/Ragemerize
Summary: The heroes were invited to a party where Luminous let himself go for once.





	Illusion

His eyes scrolled to the left. „Hey Phantom...“ Then they scrolled to the right. „...and hey, Phantom~“ The smile which spread on Luminous’ face afterwards warmed the blonde his heart, how could someone be such a cute drunk!? This party was blessed for this happening alone, he would definitely keep in mind to have cocktails around more often when he would want to spend some time with Luminous. They all just wanted to celebrate Mercedes her birthday, she did her best to decorate the surroundings in a very elegant way and now there was this drunk magician, right in between, struggling to get the straw of his drink into his mouth with an awfully cute, annoyed expression.

„Let me help you~“, Phantom chuckled, this just triggered his teasing behavior way too badly. Luminous didn’t interfere and waited for his partner to grab the straw so he could lead it right towards his lips. Soon a slurping sound followed, indicating that his drink was empty. „Do you need another drink?“ He couldn’t stop looking at the guy in front of him, usually Luminous was always collected and moody, he never made any mistakes, at least according to his own words, he always did his best to make intelligent remarks and barely did anything else besides studying.

Now that specific person sat right in front of him, cheeks flushed, hair a bit messy because he stroked some strands out of his face earlier and didn’t bother to put them back, his posture more loose than usual and the best was that he managed to smile way more. It was heart warming. All of this even let Phantom forget about the background noises, the girls were having a drinking contest and everyone else has been cheering them on besides Evan, he was busy taking a look at the wonderful structure of Elluel together with Mir who was already as round as ball, he apparently ate too much cheesecake already but still kept whining about wanting more.

Luminous looked at the petty thief with eyes shining more than usual, it was as if he opened up one of his security systems. „Yeah, please~ I’m weak towards sweets...“, he responded with a breathy voice, his head resting on his hands which he kept crossed underneath his chin, followed by a charming yet almost seductive smile. „Coming right up, stuffy pants.“ „Stop callin’ me that!“ Phantom smirked, that adorable pout was so worth teasing him. Elegantly he got up from his seat and went over to the small buffet which Mercedes prepared so he could get his lover one more cocktail. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to drink something himself but he so didn’t want to miss out on this, already planning how to make fun of his lover even more so he could tease him to death afterwards. He would keep track of every little mistake he would make!

It didn’t take him long to get back to Luminous who seemed to be pretty drowsy at this point, no wonder, he has been having quite some drinks already but the party wasn’t anywhere close to being over. The gray haired male straightened his posture and held both his hands towards Phantom, ready to accept the drink(s). „Thank you Phantom and Phantom!“ The thief nearly snorted, was that guy having illusions by now, seeing double!? It cost him quite some mastery not to burst out into laughter, instead he put the drink onto the table and sat down on Luminous his lap where he put his arms around the warm male his shoulders. His nose rubbing against the other his cheek. „So... how about a threesome tonight?“

As dazed as Luminous was, he just chuckled and squeezed his lover.

„How can I say no to that... But I won’t waste my drink!“


End file.
